1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtered header assemblies and in particular to a filtered header assembly or feedthrough connector which can be provided with a variety of filter configurations.
2. The Prior Art
It has been well known in the electronic industry that there are often times when it is essential to provide EMI filtering in electronic circuitry. A line of ferrite-ceramic filters have been developed which accomplish the necessary filtering. An example of such known filters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,978 and Re 29,258. These filters are manufactured in the form of a cylindrical sleeve and are secured to a pin type terminal by soldering. It is then necessary to mount the filter-pin assembly in some sort of housing device without applying excessive forces to the filter which could easily cause the destruction thereof. An example of known techniques for mounting filters can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,701 and 3,710,285. Basically all the prior attempts for mounting filter sleeves have evolved around forming a stamped metal ground plate and inserting the filters into apertures formed in the plate. However, this has not always proved to provide satisfactory mounting since forces of sufficient magnitude to break and destroy the filter sleeve are often developed.